Talk:Innsmouth/@comment-108.181.29.219-20150723235026/@comment-207.165.235.61-20160701162129
Another thing to think about is that while the Locals ability doesn't by itself allow you to chain-play Locals, it still helps you in two major ways: 1. It helps make sure that you always have at least one minion in your hand. It always sucks to be unable to play a minion because you don't have one in your hand. Factions with fewer Minions than usual (Minions of Cthulu, Princesses, Superheroes, Geeks), are especially susceptible to this problem. 2. It helps to thin your deck by removing locals, making your other cards more likely to be drawn. because it places the non-locals cards on the bottom, this effect is not immediate (because the portion of your deck which has had the locals removed is below the portion that hasn't). However, simply playing one Locals every turn (combined with your normal draw) leaves you with a locals-free deck after 8 turns. In practice, recruitment, spreading the word, mysteries of the deep and sacred circle, combined with effects from your other factions (Mall Crawl, anyone?) will get you there faster. This is especially useful with factions built around a few key cards (Princesses, Steampunks, Aliens, Time Travelers and many others). such factions often want to slow the game down while they find their key cards, and the Locals' low power can actually help with this, by reducing your contribution to base scoring (until the time is right, of course). Based on these two observations, Innsmouth pairs well with factions built around a few core cards, and/or with a low minion density. Princesses are an obvious choice here. The high power of the Princesses makes up for the low power of the Locals, and the Locals' ability helps make up for the Princesses' low minion density. The deck-thinning of the Locals (and Marie Degraw's Talent, which is similar) helps keep you drawing powerful cards like Princesses and high-impact Innsmouth actions, which you recur with things like Direct to Dvd sequel, woodland helpers, return to the sea, and new acolytes. The fact that all of your minions are either 5 or 2 power complements the princesses already strong control abilities, helping to make sure that bases score on your terms. I actually Disagree with the previous poster about Zombies. They can work quite well with Innsmouth, as well. Mall crawl can put all your Locals into your discard instantly, speeding the deck-thinning process tremendously, while Not enough bullets can grab the ones you want back. Add that to the built-in filtering ability of crawler, and finding your best cards becomes much quicker. If you'd rather use Mall Crawl on tenacious Z (always a strong choice, They keep coming and Zombie lord can also help accelerate the effect. You've got very low power, but with all your filtering ability you're using lend a hand and grave robbing to recur only your best cards, allowing you to play 3-4 minions every turn from your hand/graveyard and set up massive power spikes with the deep ones.